playstationfandomcom-20200213-history
SuperSponge
SuperSponge is a video game for the PlayStation. Brief description Sponge wants to give Patrick for his birthday a signed autograph of their favorite superheroes, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, but they give SpongeBob challenges. Now, SpongeBob must go around Bikini Bottom to complete the challenges for Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. Gameplay PlayStation Version *Many golden spatulas are scattered in every level, they serve as life for SpongeBob. However, if SpongeBob is hit, he will lose all spatulas. Collecting 100 spatulas will grant the player a life similar to Sonic Adventure. Also, if he is hit while not having spatulas, he'll lose a life. *The backgrounds and some objects are in 3D, while the characters are in 2D. Chapters Chapter One: Bikini Bottom Bikini Bottom's pathway is going down the neighborhood into the Jellyfish Fields around Sandy's Sandy's Treedome across the Fish Hooks Park and around Downtown Bikini Bottom to fight a mother jellyfish. *'Level 1: Jelly Fields' **At the start of the game, Squidward instructs the player about the controls and how to use the jellyfish net. The objective of the level is to get the Jellyfish Jelly. *'Level 2: Sandy's Tree Dome' **The player need to refill the player's water helmet that has sprung a leak. The objective of this level is to get the Seanut Butter. *'Level 3: Fish Hooks Park' **The player must traverse the landscape using fish hooks and some spiky pits make for obstacles in the player's way. The objective of this level is to get the lettuce. *'Level 4: Downtown Bikini Bottom' **At the end the player must face the Mother Jellyfish who will try to sting the player and the player's only way to defeat her is to throw jellyfish at her. The objective of this game is to get the bread. Chapter 2: To the Center of the Earth *'Level 1: Cavernous Canyons' **At the beginning of the level, Mr. Krabs tells the player how to use the coral blower. The objective is to try to get the Kelp cream. *'Level 2: Thermal Tunnels' **Patrick tells the player how to use a balloon he got for his birthday so the player can float past obstacles. The objective is to get the loofah. *'Level 3: Acrid Air Pockets' **The player learns to blow bubbles and use them as platforms to jump on. The objective is to get the mud pack. *'Level 4: Lava Fields ' **The player jumps over the lava and dodge the fireballs that shoot out of the lava. At the end of the level, the player fights a mechanical fish called a Sub-Shark. There are rumors that Plankton created this creature. To defeat him, the player is to use a jellyfish launcher and shoot jellyfish at him. If the player is out of jellyfish, bounce on the tires and butt-bounce on him. In the GBA version, the player needs to use his/her melee attack to damage the boss as soon as he starts lunging. The objective is to get the false teeth. Chapter 3: Bikini Bottom Prehistoric Times *'Level 1: Precipice Canyon' **Before the level starts, the player is in Plankton's lab. Plankton is mad at the player for discovering his secret time machine, but he lets the player use it anyway. SpongeBob enters the time machine. Then the level begins. the player starts off by butt-bouncing on the unstable floor so the player can get down. Then the player uses Patrick's balloon to float down gently. Mr. Krabs tells the player that the player can walk on spikes by using squeaky boots. The objective is to get the superhero underpants. *'Level 2: Desert Wasteland' **Sandy teaches the player to use the karate glove to chop enemies. The player can kill the tornado by butt-bouncing on it. The player must find the scallop bra. *'Level 3: Kelpazoic Jungle' **The objective of the level is to find the slippers. At the end of the level, the player is being eaten by a whale, hinting the next level. *'Level 4: Inside the Whale' *The player must dodge the goo and fish bones to get the scallop bra, but it won't be easy. The whale has a parasitic worm inside him, and the player must fight it by butt-bouncing on it. Chapter 4: Rock Bottom *'Level 1: Road to Rock Bottom' **Barnacle Boy requests his favorite candy bar from Rock Bottom. In this level, the player must climb down the road that goes down to Rock Bottom. The player must get a coin for the candy machine, but the machine is empty. The player tries going to Lonely Souls. *'Level 2: Lonely Souls' **The player must hop on the parts of the bridge and ride the rafts. At the end, the player find another candy machine and another coin, but that machine is empty too. The player decides to look in the graveyard. *'Level 3: Graveyard' **The player is looking for a coin to get a candy bar for Barnacle Boy again, and this time the player must dodge ghosts and skulls. Once the player reaches the end of the level, and the player find a coin for another candy machine, and that one is empty too! Who is eating all those candy bars? *'Level 4: Last Stop' **The player look for one more coin for a candy bar. The player start out above ground, but then the player goes underground. The level ends with a boss fight with the Flying Dutchman. The player beats him by using the jellyfish launcher. The player finally get a candy bar. Chapter 5: Industrial *'Level 1: Jelly Fields (industrial version)' **Mermaid Man will miss his favorite show if SpongeBob does not get the tools to fix the TV. So the player first has to get a hammer. The player dodge the oil to get to the end of the level. *'Level 2: Man Ray's Lair' *The player tries to avoid the oil and Man Ray. The objective is to get the antenna. *'Level 3: Oil Rig' **The player must avoid the flames and enemies. The player also must hop on moving platforms and jump in pipes. The player must get an oil can. *'Level 4: Canning Factory' **The final level of the game involves butt-bouncing on boxes and wooden floors to get a monkey wrench. The level ends with a boss fight with a dog made of iron called an Iron Dogfish. To beat him, the player must spray steam at him to freeze him. While he is frozen, the player must butt-bounce on him before he unfreezes. Keep doing this until he is dead. The player win the monkey wrench and beat the game. Epilogue *SpongeBob is in Shady Shoals fixing the TV. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy give the player the signed picture of them, and Barnacle Boy learns that friendship is priceless. Then everyone is in SpongeBob's house celebrating Patrick's birthday. The credits roll. Game Boy Advance Version The Game Boy Advance version of SuperSponge has less detail than the PlayStation version. Also, the spatulas are not a measurement of health. The health is separate, with 100 hp. Some enemies are redesigned, such as those cone-shaped enemies (they are yellow in the PS version and are happy looking; while in the GBA version they are red and orange with an angry-looking face). Some details and power-ups from the PS version are absent in the GBA version (such as the squeaky boots). Chapters Chapter 1 #Jelly Fields #Sandy's Treedome #Fish Hooks Park #Downtown Bikini Bottom Boss: Mother Jellyfish ''' Chapter 2 # Cavernous Canyons # Thermal Tunnels # Acrid Air Pockets # Lava Fields '''Boss: Sub-shark Chapter 3 # Precipice Canyon # Desert Wasteland # Kelpazoic Jungle # Inside the Whale Boss: Parasitic worm Chapter 4 # Road to Rock Bottom #Lonely Souls # Graveyard # Last Stop Boss- Flying Dutchman Chapter 5 # Jelly Fields #Man Ray's Lair # Oil Rig # Canning Factory Boss- Iron Dogfish The Ending Here is the dialogue of the ending: SpongeBob: Happy Birthday Patrick from all your friends in Bikini Bottom! Patrick: Today's my birthday? Hmm. I thought I was born a long time ago in a hospital. Thanks for the signed photo of my favorite superheroes anyhow. This is the best birthday ever!! SpongeBob: Happy Birthday! Mermaid Man: Happy Birthday! Barnacle Boy: Happy Birthday! Gary: Meow Meow Meow Meow (saying Happy Birthday!) Plankton: Happy Birthday! Patrick: Happy Birthday! Mr. Krabs: Happy Birthday! Squidward: Happy Birthday... Sandy: Happy Birthday! Narrator: Stand still while I take your picture. Reception Since its release, SuperSponge ''received mostly mixed reviews. GameRankings gave the game 68% for the PS1 version and a 67.83% for the GBA version. Despite the mixed reviews, it made greatest hits for the PS1. Trivia February 26, Patrick's birthday *After "Help Wanted," "Hooky," "Rock Bottom," "Tea at the Treedome," "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy," and "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III" *There was going to be a Nintendo 64 version, but it was cancelled by THQ. *This is the only SpongeBob game on the Playstation 1 (excluding ''Nicktoons Racing). *This game was released in Australia on Andrea Martin's 55th birthday. *In the PS version, the Spatula collecting system is similar to the Ring collecting system in the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series. *100 Spatulas = 1-Up *If one looks closely at Gary in this game, he's actually a 3D model. On the Models Resource, Plankton is also a 3D model. *This and SpongeBob's Truth or Square are the only video games where Ernest Borgnine actually does the voice Mermaid Man. In all other video games appearances of Mermaid Man, he voiced by Joe Whyte. *When SpongeBob is hit, all Spatulas collected up to that point are lost *If SpongeBob is hit without any Spatulas, the player loses a life *This is the first SpongeBob game to feature an FMV (Full Motion Video). *Early builds of this game during development had a health bar, placeholder voice acting, as well as Squidward and Patrick being 3D models. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ko29j-YOWvk Timeline *This takes place after "Hooky" because SpongeBob knows where Fish Hooks Park is. *This takes place after "Rock Bottom" because SpongeBob knows where it is. *This takes place after "Help Wanted" because SpongeBob knows Mr. Krabs. *This takes place after "Tea at the Treedome" because SpongeBob knows Sandy. *This takes place after "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy" because SpongeBob and Patrick knows Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. *This takes place after "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III" because in that episode, Man Ray had made his debut on the series. Category:PlayStation 1 games Category:Games Category:Image needed